Melody's Day With Chris
by cw2k
Summary: A follow-up to Love Thy Raven 2. Melody apologized to Chris and Jade of her outburst and received a show of the couple's love to her. Melody then takes Chris to spiritual training, but Melody wants to show her father a little more than a spiritual session. WARNING: INCEST. I won't make too many of these. Honestly, I like my OCs as lovers than relatives.


Melody's Day With Chris

At night after rescuing Tatyana and Tiana, Jade was in her green nightgown, treating Chris's injuries. Chris could sense something was wrong.

"What's that matter, Jade?

"It's Melody. And her back talk. Our other children don't do it, so why does she have the audacity to do so, in our home, mind you?"

"I had no idea what happened. I was out cold and I couldn't hear anything. Now that I think about it, it's all my fault."

Jade was shocked. "How is it your fault? You stopped Raven from killing Vega."

"That's the thing. You should've seen the undeniable anger he had. I've never seen this type of anger before."

Little did they know, Melody was at their door, listening in. She knocked lightly.

"Come in." Melody walked in, crying.

"Melody! Are you alright?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry, mother..."

"For what, dear?"

"I was so angry..."

"Oh. When you back talked me. Sit with us. Talk with us. Sweetheart, why are you so mad? I thought you were angry with me."

"More like angry with myself," Melody said.

"Did something happen?" Chris asked, holding Melody close.

"When I rescued Tatyana, something in me snapped. She was naked. Vega was... (Crying)

Chris began picking up the pieces. "What Vega was about to do reminded you of when you was raped?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry... It brought back horrible memories."

"Listen, Melody. You know we're always here to help," said Jade. "You cannot lash out at me the way you did. I know you had no intention of doing that."

"And then I heard that dad was blaming himself for..."

"I should've stayed out of it," he said. He lays his hand on Melody's left thigh.

"Listen, why don't you and I do some training tomorrow? I know you like to, but I'm down with whatever type you have to offer."

"Would spiritual help?"

"Absolutely, dear."

Melody could feel his hand moving up her left thigh.

""You know, Melody," Jade said. I've always respected you not because you're not daughter, you're more than that. You're our hero."

Jade lays a hand on Melody's right thigh.

*You two really know what you're doing."

"Sweet Melody..." Jade touched Melody's vagina and slid her finger in it. Melody moaned at the contact.

"Daddy, I think I know what's bothering you."

*Lay it on me, sweety."

"You wanted me all this time, didn't you?"

Melody touched his hard member that peaked out of his boxers.

"I see someone wants to play," Said Jade. "Would you like to go first, Melody?"

"Absolutely."

Melody gave Chris a blowjob. Jade was definitely impressed.

"How is it you can give a man a blowjob...?"

"With this..."

Melody showed Jade the vibrator Chris gave her, and showed how she can practice giving her man a nice blowjob."

"I thought they were used to stimulate...oh, I got you, girl."

Jade gave Chris a blowjob. Melody laid down to watch the action.

"Take it easy, mom. He's still hurt."

"Then allow us to make him feel better. Watch and learn."

Jade strips naked. Melody was impressed with Jade's features.

"You really do have a killer body, mother."

*Let's see yours."

Melody took off her nightgown. She had no bra and panties.

"By the heavens, Melody, your beauty matches mine.

*Not to mention we look alike."

"Observe, my daughter."

Jade climbed on top of Chris, mindful of his injuries. She took him into her vagina. Melody laid back down. Jade moved her hips back and forth with his hands on her thighs. Chris always admired the sight of his wife on top of him. She bounced on him without going too crazy. His injuries weren't bad, but she wasn't taking any chances. Chris was massaging her breasts as she bounced hard.

"Aw, baby. Cum daddy."

He pumped into her without power using speed. Despite his injuries, he was still able to give Jade great sex. His seed shot into her after 10 good minutes.

"You see, sweetheart," said Jade. "This is how you love your man. Show him you mean a lot to him."

"Thank you, guys."

Melody left after kissing them goodnight.

In the morning, Melody was making eggs. Chris kisses her and made coffee.

"Morning, dad."

"Good morning to you, sweetheart. Take the breakfast on the way to training?"

"Sure!"

"Morning, husband, daughter."

"Hi, mom. Dad and I are on our way to training."

*Have fun, you two."

At the Homefront Warriors bunkers, Chris and Melody were meditating together. After a half hour, they opened their eyes.

*How do you feel now, dad?"

"Incredible!"

"I do this every week as part of my routine."

"No wonder. It suits you pretty well."

"I think I know what's bothering you."

"What is it?"

"I see you have fantasies about me."

"What?"

Melody got up and moved her hip towards him.

"You know you want me."

She starts stripping naked. Her frame is so stunning. Her body is well fit, her thighs are thick and smooth. She kisses him and lays him down. He was so mesmerized by Melody's voluptuous beauty, he couldn't resist. She kissed down his body and took his penis into her mouth. She gave him a mind-blowing blowjob. She sucked it so good. After a few minutes, she straddles him, kisses him and takes him into her vagina. They kiss as she moved her hips, taking him deep. They lip lock as she soon bounced on him. She moaned loud. He caressed her thighs.

"Aw, baby."

"Like my pussy, daddy?"

"Yes, I do. Don't stop girl."

They went faster as he licked her breasts. He pumped fast into her. Melody moaned as he demonstrates his power of his thrusts. She wrapped her thighs around him. He could feel his seed ready to shoot.

"Melody, I'm coming..."

"Give it to me, daddy"

He spilled his seed into her.

"Oh, daddy. I love you daddy..."

"I love you too, baby."

A few hours later, they returned home.

"Well, it took longer than I thought," said Jade.

"Let's just say, we trained a little more."😉


End file.
